Blondiee Is Better
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Serie de 10 drabbes: Naruto Uzumaki era irresistible. Esa era una verdad inmutable, y nadie podía contradecirla. -IV: NaruGaa "The Animal I Have Become"
1. NaruHina: Incidente

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto no es de mi posesión ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario pertenece al gran Kishi, que nos hace sufrir cada viernes con los capis del manga. _

**_Comentarios_**_: Esto es un reto de la comunidad 10pairings, y es sobre Naruto Uzumaki. El reto consta de 10 capítulos y cada capitulo será una pareja diferente (aunque todas tendrán que ver con Naruto). Estáis avisados de todo, slash, het, lime, lemon... ¡Espero que os guste!_

_

* * *

_

**I**. **I**ncidente

—**N**aru**H**ina—

--

Aquella mañana no tenía nada que hacer, así que sus pasos le habían llevado hasta el centro de Konoha. La zona comercial estaba rellena de personas que caminaba, compraban y comían, desde hacía algún tiempo la aldea disfrutaba de una autentica paz.

Sus ojos revolotearon inquietos por todo el lugar buscando a alguien que no aparecía. Un suspiró exhaló de sus labios, pero no se dio por vencido. Aumentó su paso de búsqueda y se fijó hasta por los callejones menos transitados de la villa. Se encontró con Shikamaru, quien iba hacia la oficina de la Hokage, con Konohamaru, persiguiendo a un gato que le resultaba muy familiar —ya que era el mismo que ellos habían tenido que perseguir en sus primeras misiones como genins—, e incluso con Lee, quien estaba corriendo por la villa.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta los campos de entrenamiento, donde había muchos ninjas, tanto adultos como recién salidos de la academia de ninjas, que se dedicaban a mejorar sus técnicas entrenando. Su mirada pasó por todos lados sin encontrar ningún rastro de aquella muchacha a la cual estaba buscando.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino, pero un grito hizo que sus sentidos se agudizaran.

—¡Cuidado, Hinata! —esa era la voz de Kiba sin duda alguna.

El rubio se dio la vuelta para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero fue demasiado tarde, solo consiguió elevar sus manos para frenar, levemente, la avanzada de quien se le venía encima. Cayó de espaldas al suelo sujetando a aquella persona que se había abalanzado contra él. La muchacha levantó la mirada mientras susurraba una rápida disculpa, pero se quedó estática al ver encima de quien, justamente, había caído.

—¡Naruto-kun, lo siento, lo siento! —exclamó mientras sus mejillas se tomaban de la tonalidad roja más oscura que existía—. Yo, yo… —tartamudeo, pero sin levantarse de encima del muchacho.

Una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Naruto, por fin había encontrado a quien buscaba.

—Todo bien Hinata —sonrió el muchacho desde el suelo.

Hinata todavía seguía encima de él, pero al parecer a la muchacha no le importaba mucho, ya que no se había movido ni un solo milímetro, sus ojos estaban completamente centrados en los azulados de Naruto. Todo estaba en completo silencio, hasta los pajaritos habían dejado de cantar.

Kiba se acercó y casi se cae al suelo al ver la postura en la cual se encontraban sus amigos.

Naruto tenía su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Hinata y ella estaba abierta de piernas sobre él.

—¿Pensáis quedaros ahí mucho tiempo? —preguntó Kiba— Más que nada por que la gente empieza a pensar que sois un poco pervertidos.

Un par de personas que había por allí, la mayoría de ellos ninjas que estaban entrenando, se habían quedado observando a la pareja que estaba en el suelo, y a algunos les había dado por cuchichear entre ellos. El rostro de Hinata se tomó de un rojo color tomate y Naruto se puso demasiado nervioso. Se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a la heredera de los Hyuuga, quien todavía estaba roja como un tomate.

—Lo siento... —susurró Naruto algo avergonzado, pero la sonrisa volvió a su rostro en unos instantes.

—Anda que vaya par —suspiró Kiba mientras se daba la vuelta y Akamaru lo observaba con expresión de que se había perdido algo.

—Hinata-chan ¿tenías algo que hacer? —preguntó Naruto.

Hinata lo observó intentando que sus mejillas no se volvieran a colorar.

—N-no —contestó ella.

—¿Quieres un helado? —preguntó Naruto—. Digo para pedirte perdón por lo sucedido.

—H-hai —sonrió la muchacha, mientras, de nuevo, sus mejillas se cubrían de rosa, pero un poco más claro que antes.

Ambos muchachos salieron rumbo a la parte central de la villa de la Hoja para que Naruto pudiera invitar a Hinata a un helado, tal y como le había dicho.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, os veo en unos días con otra pareja :)

**¿Reviews? ^^ It make me happy **


	2. NaruSasu: Más que Amigos

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es de mi posesión ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario pertenece al gran Kishi, que nos hace sufrir cada viernes con los capis del manga._

_**Comentarios**: Sigo con el reto, esta vez sobre Naruto/Sasuke. **Me gustaría aclarar que esto no es un fic, que cada capitulo es independiente el anterior y que cada uno consta de una pareja relacionada con Naruto **—ejemplo en el primero era un NaruHina, ahora es un NaruSasu, ¿ok?—** lo digo por que muchos de vosotros me habéis pedido una continuación del drabbe de NaruHina y no, no va a haber continuación, seguiré con al idea planteada desde un principio. Si os esperáis en poco si tendré un fic de cinco capítulos sobre ellos. **_

_Sin más, os dejo con el drabbe de hoy._

* * *

**II: M**ás que** A**mistad

—**N**αru**S**αsu—

--

_«Sasuke pov»_

Cuando te vi allí, extendido sobre la húmeda hierba, solo pude pensar «Baka, ¿por que?»

Siempre habías sido hiperactivo; corriendo de un lado para otro, gritando a los cuatro vientos que ibas a ser el próximo Hokage, sonriendo e intentando que Sakura se fijara en tí... Y ahora, verte ahí tumbado mientras tus ojos permanecen cerrados, es como si la última llama que avivaba una hoguera se hubiera extinguido al compás del viento, como si me hubieran quitado un pedazo de mí, un pedazo importante.

Mis pies me guiaron sin quererlo hasta ti y mis rodillas cedieron debido a lo pesado que me sentía en aquellos momentos. Cuando más cerca te tuve de mí, más tiempo tardé en darme cuenta de que eras alguien importante. Y ahora mientras estás ahí, apunto de sucumbir por culpa de tu impulsividad, me siento como un estúpido, por que no puedo hacer nada por detenerlo, no puedo hacer nada por verte de nuevo sonriendo. Y me duele. Aunque creías que yo, Uchiha Sasuke, solo era un vengador, tengo sentimientos —escondidos, pero los tengo.

Parece como si la lluvia se compadeciese de mí y se burlase por las meteduras de pata que había llevado a acabo sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre nosotros, sobre la hierba, sobre el paisaje como si se tratase de finas agujas que dolían más que millones de golpes. La brisa de la tarde revoloteaba por todos lados y jugaba con tus cabellos como si se tratase de un vulgar juego infantil.

Me fijé en ti; tus ojos, tus labios tu rostro, todo ello había perdido la chispa de felicidad que siempre poseía, aquella chispa que durante tiempo me había parecido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero que, ahora, sabía que iba a extrañarla, igual que se extraña al aire cuando no puedes respirar.

—T-teme...

Levanté la cabeza de golpe y te observé. Tus ojos permanecían levemente abiertos, pero carecían de chispa. Me sentí pequeño e insignificante en aquellos momentos, pero no pude evitar seguir siendo el frio Uchiha que todo el mundo había conocido. Vengador, impasible, cruel. Frio.

—Baka, ¿creíste que podías enfrentarte al líder de Akatsuki así como así? —pregunté, intentando no sonar demasiado brusco, pero tú no le hiciste caso a mi pregunta.

—Teme... —tu voz sonaba lejana, pero una sonrisa se apoderaba de la comisura de tus labios— Yo puedo con todo, 'ttebayo.

Incluso malherido y apunto de sucumbir ante los brazos de la muerte, seguías siendo aquel chaval de cabellos rubios que corría por toda la villa riendo y jugando a los cuatro vientos que eras el mejor ninja de la villa. Seguías siendo un amigo, para mí —aunque odiase admitirlo— algo más.

—Eres un imbécil —gruñí—, no has cambiado nada, baka. Sigues siendo un pobre niño que quiere llegara ser un Hokage y que nunca va a llegar a serlo.

Me miraste dolido, pero tu expresión cambió por completo en segundos. Por un segundo creí que te lo habías tomado en serio, pero, que va, nunca te tomabas mis frases en serio, siempre quisiste superarme. Mi orgullo Uchiha me prohibía admitirlo en voz alta, pero para mí, siempre habías sido un digno rival que, sin tener nada de especial, me inspiraba una sensación de auto superación.

—Sasuke-teme —susurraste—, voy a ponerme bien.

Estabas tan seguro de ello.

—Voy a ponerme bien y seré el próximo Hokage.

Sonabas como cando tenías trece años a pesar de que ya habían pasado casi tres años...

—Y volverás a la villa conmigo.

Y supe que, en algún lugar remoto de mi ser, algo se alegraba de haber escuchado esas palabras de tus labios, por que, era exactamente lo que quería hacer

—Baka.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este drabbe. The next: Un NaruSaku para todas vosotras._

_¿Tenéis alguna pareja que querríais ver? ¿No sabéis donde encontrar a Naruto con "x" persona? Podéis pedirme la pareja que queráis mientras tenga a Naruto por en medio y ya no haya escrito sobre ellos. Dejadme un revi —si tenéis alguna idea también es bienvenida—, y os prometo que saldrá en el fic._

_Un besomuy grande y gracias a: **adrifernan1**, **hinata147hyuuga**, **kierinahana** (no en el capitulo anterior Hinata y Naruto no tenían relación, pero se nota que ambos se gustan, como pudiste comprobar), **Tsuki**, **hina_star **y **katy**. En un momento contestaré a vuestras reviews, a las que pueda, las que estais en anonimo, es decir sin registrar, no puedo a no ser que dejeis el mail en el lugar del comentario, en donde lo pide.  
_

_**¿Reviews? Me hacen feliz ^^  
**_


	3. NaruSaku: Sonrisas

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es de mi posesión ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario pertenece al gran Kishi, que nos hace sufrir cada viernes con los capis del manga._

_**Comentarios**: Hola, estoy de vuelta, aquí, ¡con nuevo drabbe! Esta vez es un NaruSaku, por que es una de las parejas que más se ven y que a la gente le gusta, y —aunque la pareja no está entre mis favoritas— escribí sobre ella. Antes que nada avisar que esto puede estar situado cuando querais, pero yo os aconsejo que lo leais desde el punto en el que Sasuke abandona la villa, y ya han pasado varios años. _

_ Ahora si, os dejo con el drabbe. Os veo abajo.  
_

* * *

**III: S**onrisas

—**N**αru**S**αku—

--

_«»_

Ella sabía que Sasuke no iba a volver, pero sus esperanzas seguían en pié. Naruto le había echo una promesa, y sabía que él es chico de palabra, que siempre cumple lo que dice y que, un día de estos, traerá de vuelta a Sasuke a la villa.

Era invierno y Konoha estaba completamente cubierta por un manto de nieve blanca que le daba un aspecto hogareño y encantador. Los niños salían a jugar por las calles y se lanzaban bolas de nieve como si se tratasen de verdaderos kunais. La villa no había cambiado nada, quizás excepto por las nuevas incorporaciones a los rangos superiores por parte de sus compañeros —como Neji, que ya era jounin— y por el estirón que todos ellos habían dado. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de la rosada. Ella también había cambiado. Había entrenado durante mucho tiempo con Tsunade y eso había tenido sus efectos en ella. Era la segunda mujer en tener una fuerza sobre humana y en ninjutsu médico era realmente experta.

Aquella mañana había quedado con su compañero de equipo, Uzumaki Naruto, para entrenar en los campos que había en el exterior, pero algo le decía que entrenar exactamente no era lo que iban a hacer.

Sus ojos revolotearon por la calle en la que había quedado con Naruto, pero todavía no había ni rastro de él. Suspiró mientras se resignaba a esperar. Kami sabía si Naruto iba a tardar tanto como Kakashi.

—¡Saaaaaaakuraa-chaaaaaan!

La rosada se dio la vuelta con rapidez para ver como una bola de nieve se acercaba a ella a una velocidad impresionante. Abrió sus ojos de golpe por que no se esperaba que Naruto fuese a lanzarle una bola de nieve y a duras penas pudo esquivar la bien elaborada bola, que acabó dándole en el hombro.

Naruto empezó a reírse mientras observaba a su compañera de equipo.

—¡Naruto-baka! —gritó Sakura con furia mientras levantaba el puño, lista para golpear a su compañero en tiempo inminente—. ¡¿Que si me das en la cara?! ¡¿he?!

—Gomen, gomen, Sakura-chan —se disculpó el rubio con culpabilidad mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba su rostro.

Sakura, resignada, bajo su puño. Se quedó unos momentos observando a Naruto sonreír. Si había algo que adoraba era ver como su amigo dibujaba una sonrisa sincera con tanta facilidad en su rostro. Era, simplemente, hermoso. Provocaba una sensación agradable en su estómago cada vez que el rubio sonreía o se reía de alguna cosa, y eso era casi todo el timpo ya que su amigo era la persona más risueña de toda la villa de la Hoja. Una sonrisa inconsciente se posó en sus labios.

—¿Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto con prudencia— ¿por que sonríes?

Sakura negó con la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

—Por que sí —contestó tajantemente la rosada mientras sonreía, de nuevo—. ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones, acaso?

Naruto silbó.

—Quizás —respondió con malicia—. ¿Que te parece ir a comer ramen, Sakura?

La rosada alzó una ceja.

—¿Una cita? —cuestionó mientras una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro y levantaba una ceja.

Naruto sonrió.

—Una cita —asintió—. Pero esta vez, con beso de despedida —añadió mientras con sus labios elaboraba un intento de beso.

Sakura estalló a carcajadas mientras se cogía del brazo del rubio. Este Naruto, nunca cambiaría.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este drabbe, a mi personalmente, me sorprendió lo que escribí, por que, como dije, la pareja no es mi favorita pero no me quedó tan mal. **The next**: ¡Un NaruGaa para todas vosotras!_

_¿Tenéis alguna pareja que querríais ver? ¿No sabéis donde encontrar a Naruto con "x" persona? Podéis pedirme la pareja que queráis mientras tenga a Naruto por en medio y ya no haya escrito sobre ellos. Dejadme un revi —si tenéis alguna idea también es bienvenida—, y os prometo que saldrá en el fic._

_Un beso muy grande y gracias a: _**saya uchiha** y** DYUI18. **Como hsbéis leido el siguiente drabbe es un NaruGaa, Saya no te preocupes el siguiente es el tuyo, un NaruShizu. ¡Gracias por las sigerencias de parejas! Si teneis alguna otra ya sabeis, no dudéis en pedirla.

_**¿Reviews? Son gratis y me alegran, bastante :)  
**_


	4. NaruGaa: The Animal I Have Become

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto no es de mi posesión ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario pertenece al gran Kishi, que nos hace sufrir cada viernes con los capis del manga._

**_Comentarios_**_: El 4to ya... ¡Esto avanza! Hoy es un** NaruGaa, **como ya os comenté en el capi pasado. Espero que os guste. Bueno este drabbe tiene bso xD, lo escribí escuchando "The Animal I Have Become" (de ahí el titulo) de Three Days Grace, os la recomiendo es un temazo. Y bueno, el drabbe está situado en el Naruto Shippuden, cuando se despiden después de la primera parte en la que aparece Gaara._

_Ahora si, os dejo con el drabbe. Os veo abajo._

* * *

**IV: T**he** A**nimal** I H**ave** B**ecome

—**N**αru**G**αα—

--

_«Gaara pov»_

Sabía que no podía escapar de aquel infierno en el que había estado hundido toda mi vida.

Había tratado de librarme de él, tratado de ser como los demás, pero cada paso que daba me alejaba más de aquello que mi tío llamaba "amor", me acercaba más a una caída hacia un pozo sin fondo. Y sabía que no había salida. Marginado, odiado y repulsado por toda la villa me encerré en mi mismo, por que sabía que era yo, y solo yo. Me había convertido en un verdadero _monstruo_, un monstruo que no podía controlar su sed de sangre, alguien que jugaba con la vida de los demás y para quien todo el que no fuera él, no tenía sentido la existencia.

No pude escapar de mi mismo, no pude escapar del Shikaku de la arena, del monstruo que se apoderaba de mí una y otra vez, no podía escapar de aquel infierno personal. Estaba encerrado en mi mismo, en mi propio mundo de sangre y odio, en un mundo monstruoso.

Pensar en eso me hace arrepentirme de todo lo que he echo durante mi vida. Encerrado, maltratado, asesinado... Nada de eso hubiera tenido que pasar sin embargo pasó. Pero alguien, el ser menos imaginado, me ayudó a superarlo todo.

Un leve amago de sonrisa se posó en mi rostro mientras el rostro de Uzumaki Naruto aparecía en mi mente.

Él había sido quien me había echo ver el mundo tal y como era. El que hizo que la pesadilla en la cual estaba metido desapareciera por instantes. Su carácter, su fuerza, su pasado, sus palabras, su valor... Todo eso y mucho más me habían demostrado un muchacho que se había criado y había convivido en las mismas condiciones que yo, pero con una forma totalmente diferente de ver la situación. Mientras yo jugué no amar jamás solo a mi mismo y borrar de la faz de la tierra todo aquello que me había echo daño de pequeño, él decidió que solo quería ser el mejor, el Hokage, y demostrarles a todas las personas de la villa que podía llegar a protegerlos, a quererlos.

Por su culpa. Todo fue su culpa. Incluso que ahora esté empezando a sentir _amor_ por alguien como él.

No tiene nada que ver con el amor de hermanos, nada que ver con una amistad. Es un amor que todavía no llego a entender. Me siento bien cuando él está a mi alrededor, cuando rie, cuando intenta protegerme, cuando me ayudó... Él junto a sus compañeros de la hoja me salvaron de una muerte ya presente. Pero él... Él fue el que me salvó. Su fuerza, sus palabras, se clavaron en lo hondo de mi como cuchillos que no dañan, me dieron fuerza para poder cambiar y rehacer mi vida.

Aunque ahora quisiera hacerlo junto a _él._

—Gaara, —me llamó mi hermano, yo levanté la cabeza con rapidez— creo que debemos despedirnos ya ed los ninjas de Konoha.

—Hum... —asentí con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a los ninjas.

Estabamos en la salida de la villa, justo en las afueras. Ellos estaban a punto de partir y yo de ver como se mezclaban con la brisa que trasladaba la arena para desaparecer rumbo a su villa. Solté un leve suspiro mientras observaba a Naruto, aunque él no llegó a apreciarlo. Levanté la vista para fijarla en sus ojos y él me sonrió mientras extendía la mano delante de mí, para que yo se la estrechara.

—Nos veremos pronto Gaara —sonrió mientras yo aceptaba su mano como despedida.

—Eso espero —susurré mientras asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

_¡¡Kawaii! No sabéis este drabbe me salió así de golpe. *-* Se me vino a la mente la despedida de Gaara y Naruto en el Shippuden y pensé "¡Oh dios! ¡Ya lo tengo!" Personalmente me encantó como me quedó, estoy orgullosa. _

_Bueno próximamente... NaruSizu, NaruShika, NaruIta y NaruShi (por orden :P)_

_¿Tenéis alguna pareja que querríais ver? ¿No sabéis donde encontrar a Naruto con "x" persona? Podéis pedirme la pareja que queráis mientras tenga a Naruto por en medio y ya no haya escrito sobre ellos. Dejadme un revi —si tenéis alguna idea también es bienvenida—, y os prometo que saldrá en el fic._

_Un Besazo muy grande y gracias a: _**leonardo**, **xabax** y **Brenda-chan!**, por sus revieews. Me alegra mucho y me hacen seguir escribiendo.

**_¿Reviews? Son gratis y me alegran, bastante :)_**


End file.
